Guardian of the River Styx
by Katerina Riley
Summary: It's the story showing the soft side of Nico. Something happens to Nico's friend. Where is she? What happened? Does she like him back? Woah, where did that thought come from? T cuz this is my first one and I guess I'm paranoid I get it from my mom... Nico/OC
1. Chapter 1

Guardian of the River Styx

**This is my first fan fiction. I was up early this morning and the idea came to me (actually it was a couple nights ago but I just figured out how tot use this thing :P). It will be one-shot unless people want more (I do have more chapters, I just want the reader to want to read them). **

**It is 3****rd**** person but you're reading it from Nico's perspective. After TLO and before TLH**

**I welcome flames, critics, and compliments.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series… well I own the books, but not the right to re-write anything. Not that I would! I just… okay here's the story…**

* * *

><p>Nico walked to the Styx. It was one of his favorite places to be in the Underworld, probably because of <em>her<em>. She was beautiful; she had choppy sandy blonde hair that went to her shoulders, bright blue eyes, and she was tall (but shorter than Nico), pale, and she wasn't weak, her small frame was muscular and it worked for her. She had both elegance and sadness to her walk, which was why Nico befriended her in the first place- to know why she was sad. But now, they're best friends._ Hopefully more…_ thought Nico.

"Hey Nico," she smiled. She was sitting by the Styx in her usual attire- jeans, a light green V-neck, no shoes, and a small silver ring with a green stone on her right middle finger.

"Hey you," Nico replied with a smile. _Gods I love her smile…_ He leaned against a tree looking across the Styx wearing the usual- black skinny jeans (**A/N I feel Nico is one of the few guys who can make them look manly**), a dark grey shirt, his Aviator jacket, and black sneakers.

She pouted. Nico gave a little smile, he loved making her pout.

"_You_? Is that my name now? I'm not nameless you know." She looked up at Nico, her lips formed into pout, but her eyes were light and joking.

"Okay fine," Nico gave a dramatic sigh. "Hello Anya, bravest Naiad in the world. Immortal Guardian of the River Styx. And, pause for dramatic effect…"

Anya laughed. Nico loved making her laugh. She was one of the only people he completely trusted, Percy being the other one.

Nico cleared his throat and finished looking at her, "…my best friend."

Anya laughed again, "aside from that Percy Jackson, you mean."

"Wait, what?" Nico was too busy looking at her face when she laughed he hadn't heard a word she said.

"Oh Nico," Anya sighed not realizing he's been staring at her, "do we have to go over this again? I already told you. Because I am the Guardian of the River Styx, whenever someone makes an oath to it, I watch them for the rest of their lives to make sure they never break it." As she talked, her gaze slowly drifted across the Styx, where the Hades' Palace was.

"No, no. I remember," Nico said. "Your life is 'never boring, but always lonely'."

"Until I meet you that was true," Anya nodded. "Now I have the excitement of looking forward to our, "She glanced pointedly at Nico, "…_random _meetings."

Nico felt bad about that. He really did want to spend more time with her but, "Being a demigod-"

"I know," Anya interrupted smiling. In a bad imitation of Nico's voice she said, "Being a demigod is hectic. We never know who will be chasing us next. We could die at any… WHAT'S SO FUNNY?" she demanded.

Nico couldn't stop laughing. "You're…*immense laughter* you're not good at…*more immense laughter* at doing…*Anya glares at the continuous laughter from Nico* imitations…" Nico finally managed to say.

Suddenly a sword appeared at his throat.

"You wanna say that again?" Anya's voice was harsh but her eyes were shinning and her lips formed a mile that she was trying to hide. _She can never keep a straight face._ Nico grinned at he reached for his sword. _Cute, easy to talk to, and violent…_ _This is definitely why I like her. _Nico smiled, stood up, and faced her.

Anya feigned shock. "You really want to fight me? I've lived so long; I've become a sword _master_." They battled every time they saw each other.

Nico waved his hand dismissingly, "And," he imitated her voice perfectly, "I've made so many friendship bracelets I can do it with my eyes closed, I've practically memorized my all favorite books, I've-"

Anya's sword clashed with Nico's. "You talk too much," she grinned.

"Only with you," was the reply. But the real reply was in Nico's head: _Only with you because my walls come crashing down... And I don't mind that._

The two friends fought one another as if they were enemies, until…

"HA! Beat you again. I think this is my 20th victory in a row." Anya grinned at the boy, who was currently at the sharp end of her sword and lying on the ground scowling.

"Ya… But I lasted at least thirty minutes longer this time!" Nico smiled at his accomplishment. "Help me up."

"Please." Anya glared at Nico. She hated being commanded to do something.

Nico sighed, "Please help me up oh wise and beautiful Anya, who is clearly more powerful than I, the son of Hades. " There was a plethora of sarcasm in his voice **(A/N my English teacher would be so proud to know I used 'plethora')**, but that's how they always talked to each other.

Anya smirked, liking the title Nico had given her. "I think you should call me that more often." She extended her hand and helped him up. They were face to face. "So um…" Anya blushed fiercely, "How beautiful are we talking about?" She asked sheepishly. Nico blushed a dark shade of red, but Anya was looking at the ground. "Like Aphrodite beautiful or…"

And suddenly, Nico himself isn't exactly sure why, but he kissed her. It was just on the cheek, but both of them were blushing like there's no tomorrow. Anyone looking from a distance would have thought they were embarrassed, but if you were right next to them you could see their eyes seemed to be relieved and thrilled at the same time. They stared at each other for a while until,

"Race you Cerberus!" Nico shouted behind him as he took off.

"Hey! You cheated!" Anya shouted back running after him.

The two friends ran toward Cerberus, laughing the whole time.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so that's it. Please R&amp;R! If you want more, tell me in your review. Thanks for reading! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! And to those who added this story to their favorites… yay! **

WyomingCH**: you're the first one who commented, YOU ARE AWESOME! :D **AwesomeGirl82**: thanks for the advice **awesomegirl13**: I understand what you're saying, after much thought, I've decided to change it. Your right, It makes more sense ** sebacalle7** and **CherriesR4me**: thanks you two for commenting, I really appreciate it all **

**Ok, so you all wanted more chapters and her it is **

* * *

><p>Halfway to Cerberus, Nico and Anya had to stop. They couldn't stop laughing! That and Anya wasn't a very fast runner (but don't ever tell her that). And it wasn't that they saw something funny or anything, they just started laughing and couldn't stop.<p>

"You know," Nico said when he could finally take breath properly, even though his sides hurt like Hades, "I'm so glad we're friends. I hate when everyone else cringes away from me just because my dad is Hades. It's not like I say 'FEAR ME!' and then summon a whole army of the dead… Well, sometimes."

Anya giggled, she see Nico doing that. "At least those at Camp Half-Blood are getting better… sort of…ish." She frowned. Well not exactly, her mouth could never seem to form a frown.

_That just makes her so much cuter. _Nico only shrugged.

Suddenly her face looked panicked. "Um, I should go now. See you later. And… Uh, ya." And with that, she disappeared with a light blue ripple.

Nico sighed. _It must be so cool to be immortal and do stuff like that…_

"Hello Nico."

Speaking of immortal beings…

"Hello Father." Nico said bowing.

"Why are you always with The Guardian of the River Styx?" Hades asked, real curiosity in his eyes.

"Anya." Nico blushed slightly. "Um, her name is Anya and I don't know. I guess it's because he's one of the few people alive here… And I wanted a friend…" Nico couldn't look his father in the eyes.

"I see…" there was amusement in his voice. "Well Nico, you should get to camp."

"Why?" Nico winced, he knew better than to question his father."

Hades frowned at his son, however he only said, "You'll see."

Nico bowed and shadow traveled to Camp. Had Nico stayed longer he would have heard his father mumbling,

"Only a few of my children are actually good. I hope this works…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the third chapter. It's a bit long. Hope you all enjoy it! :)**

* * *

><p>Nico shadow traveled to Camp Half-Blood. He stumbled out of the shadows and into…<p>

"Whoa, Nico. You okay?"

It was Percy. Nico rubbed his stop on his head where it had made contact with Percy's chest. _Stupid Curse of Achilles…_

"Hey, it was _your_ idea." Percy laughed.

Nico frowned; he didn't mean to say that out loud. He opened his mouth to say some snappy comeback when his stomach growled. Nico sighed.

"Don't EVER shadow travel on an empty stomach." Nico told no one in particular.

Suddenly Annabeth was next to him. She had a huge smile across her face. "You won't believe what I just found out!"

"Let me guess," Percy said thoughtfully, meaning whatever was about to come out his mouth was defiantly going to be sarcastic. "You finally figured out that Owl-Head is a better nickname that Seaweed Brain." He grinned.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "No. 'Owl-Head' will never ever be a more insulting nickname." She glared playfully at Percy who pretended to be hurt.

"Umm Annabeth, the news…" Nico prompted. He was happy for his friends, but he did NOT want to see some mushy love thing happen. Ever since they started dating at the end of the Titan War (everyone had said 'Finally!') those two have been like an old married couple- sweet and cute, but too much is a bit well, too much.

"Right," Annabeth said turning so she can face both Percy and Nico. "Chiron wants all the senior counselors to meet at the Big House. He has some exciting news for all of us." She gave a little pout. _Not as cute as Anya's_ thought Nico. "Chiron won't tell me exactly what it is, but he said everyone would like it."

"So when you say 'us'…" Nico began.

"Nico, of course you have to come. Because…" Percy began.

"You're the head counselor for the Hades Cabin, Death Breath." Annabeth finished. "Now come one you two."

Annabeth grabbed Nico and Percy's hands and marched them up to the Big House all while muttering under her breath, something about info-hogging centaurs. Percy looked happy to be holding hands with his girlfriend.

"You know she finished your sentence right?" Nico asked Percy behind Annabeth's back.

Percy nodded, not really paying attention.

"And I thought_ I_ was the creepy one…" Nico muttered under his breath.

At the Big House, everyone sat in the Rec room and waited for Chiron, who was in the Little Centaur's room.

"I wonder what Chiron wants to tell us…" Connor Stoll asked his brother, Travis. Travis shrugged his shoulders then handed Connor a piece of paper, which probably had new pranks to play on the campers. Connor's eyes lit up. _I'm ganna stay away from them for a while..._ Was practically everyone's thoughts. The only person who didn't look confused was going on was Lou Ellen of the Hecate Cabin.

When Chiron walked into the Rec Room, he had to stomp his hoof multiple times to get everyone's attention. Chiron cleared his throught and began,

"As you all know, the Titan War took quite a toll on Olympus and it needed a lot of work. You have all done well this summer, helping your godly parents and all, but now they want to help you."

Everyone leaned forward in anticipation; their _parents_ wanted to help _them_?

"There is still one week left until summer is over and everyone on Olympus, the major AND minor gods and goddesses agree that those who helped in the war deserve…" he paused looking around at the anxious faces, "a vacation."

At first there was silence. Everyone just stared at Chiron as though he had grown another pair of hooves on top of his head. Then, all Hades broke loose. People were shouting, dancing, running around like crazy; everyone outside the Big House wondered why they hadn't been invited to the party.

"HOW?" Nico somehow shouted above the noise. Everyone turned to face him.

"I mean," Nico began, "If we have too many demigods are in one place…" he trailed off.

"Nico's right!" Annabeth gasped. "How can we do this without attracting monsters?"

"With some help from my mother." Lou Ellen stood up. "This," she held up a normal-looking bead, "will mask your demigod scent for about one week. My mother pooled all her energy into this so she expects to have a part of your food every day for a month." Lou glared at everyone so pointedly even Clarisse didn't say a word.

"You will go in groups, but no more than five to a group." Chiron explained. "Together you will pick the place to stay, but you must stay in America."

Connor and Travis groaned loudly. "That's not fair!"

"It's completely fair!" Lou snapped back at them. "You should be on your knees thanking my mother for her kindness!"

Chiron stomped his hove. Connor, Travis, and Lou Ellen stopped talking immediately, but they continued shooting daggers at each other **(A/N with their eyes of course)**.

Nico sighed. _This is why my father wanted me to come to camp? I'd rather be with Anya…._

"Percy, why don't you choose first?" Chiron smiled at Percy.

Percy looked around uncomfortably. It was obvious he didn't want to choose first.

"Um, well I guess…" Percy didn't get to finish. The door had swung open and in walked,

"Thalia!" Percy looked both confused and happy to see his friend.

"That better mean you choose me, Seaweed Brain." Thalia said with a threatening smile.

Percy laughed a bit. "Of course! You, Annabeth, Grover, and Nico."

"Uh, what?" Nico asked. _There goes my chance of sneaking back into the Underworld…_

"Why are the Hunters of Artemis here?" Drew, the new head counselor of the Aphrodite cabin, demanded. She obviously hadn't gotten over being dumped into the river, ruining her favorite outfit, the last time The Hunters came **(A/N I think it was TTC?)**.

"Not Hunters, just one." Chiron explained to Drew who just glared at Thalia.

"Yep," Thalia glared at Drew. "We did help in the Titan War you know. Lady Artemis decided we could have a one week vacation to. And I choose to be with my friends." She put her arms around Percy and Annabeth.

Chiron smiled, "Okay, you all go grab Grover and decide where to go." He glanced around the room. "Um, perhaps someplace less crowded?"

They nodded. Well Percy, Thalia, and Annabeth nodded, Nico just sulked in a corner.

"Come on, Death Breath," Thalia practically dragged Nico out of the Big House. "Let's go brainstorm."

"Do you guys really think this is a great idea?" Nico asked out loud once they were out of the Big House.

"Of course!" Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia exclaimed.

_Well… Maybe a vacation would be a good idea. It could be fun and relaxing…_

Boy was Nico wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! The plot finally thickens! It should get really interesting in the next chapter. Keep R&amp;R! <strong>

**Oh ya, Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series. Last time I checked, I'm not a guy, I'm a girl.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So this chapter will be Anya's POV. The rest will continue being what they are (I'm not sure what that is exactly… oh well). This included the backstory of Anya to.**

**And here the plot thickness! Mwahahahahaha *cough cough* air! *cough* I need air! **

* * *

><p><em><span>Anya's POV<span>_

As soon as I saw Hades, I knew I had to get out of there. Reason one: Hades gave me the creeps. Reason two: I think Hades knows I like his son… Hades and Persephone, and maybe even Demeter… Yep, I'm screwed. But he _did_ kiss me…on the check…maybe…

I shake my head; I don't want to think about that. Besides, he's mortal and I'm not, though I used to be mortal, a long time ago. I stare at the Styx remembering how I came to acquire this…job…many, many years ago.

I lived Athens. It was the time of gods and goddesses, and the occasional monster. It was the time where everyone believed in the Greek gods. I couldn't tell you the year, for I forgot it. I only know it was a long time ago.

My life changed drastically one day, I was 16. Now you must first understand I'm a very curious girl, if I had been a demigod, which I wasn't, curiosity would have been my fatal flaw. So of course I got into loads of trouble and I'm surprised I didn't get killed. I sighed at sat down by Nico and my- I mean, my tree- letting my memories take over...

* * *

><p>I was walking down the beach when I heard a noise. People were screaming "Monster!" and "Ahhhhh!" Out in the water was, well, a sea monster. He was splashing around and roaring very loudly. Me, being the curious girl that I am and a relatively good swimmer, foolishly swan to some rocks to get a better look. I was so stupid, but I just had to know what the beast looked like up close.<p>

As I was hiding behind the rocks I saw a body, it was of a handsome young man, he looked unconscious and about maybe 18. The sea monster is drowning him, I realized. I admit that I wanted to save him for selfish reasons, he was so handsome and I could be a hero! The problem was the sea monster. A crazy idea suddenly came to me. Before I had time to think, I dove into the water and swan took hold of the boy's hand and dragged him underwater with me.

I was almost to shore when I heard the monster roar louder that he did before. _He must have realized his toy is missing. _I reached the shore without the monster catching scent of me, Thank Zeus. I looked at the boy; he wasn't breathing and I started to panic, _What to do, what to do?_

Suddenly, I bright light appeared and I recognized the figure instantly, but was in too much of a shock to do anything. He leaned over the boy, his eyes full of worry. He sighed, "Alive. He's still alive." I watched wide-eyed as he placed his hand on the boy's chest. Miraculously, the boy coughed up water and started breathing. The figure looked at me. I looked at him, still wide-eyed. Finally I realized. I quickly got up and bowed saying the figure's name, "Poseidon." I was afraid he might blast me because I didn't bow soon enough.

"I should blast you. But," Poseidon sighed, "You saved my son. And for that I'm grateful." His son? I didn't dare tell him that I saved the boy for my own selfish reasons. The boy stood up, looking weak and shaky.

"Thank you. I should be dead, but you saved me." The boy certainly looked like Poseidon; same black hair and sea-green eyes.

I wanted to keep my mouth shut, but my curiosity got the best of me…again. "Can't you swim?" I blurted then winced. Now I really was going to be blasted.

Strangely, Poseidon laughed. "See? Even _she_ can tell!"

_Was that an insult? _I thought, but kept my mouth shut, which surprised me. Usually I can't.

The boy looked down in embarrassment. "Um, no. Not really," he mumbled.

"He's too afraid of water." Poseidon sighed. But then his eyes got all mischievous, "You got spunk kid. Are you a demigod?" He sniffed me. "No you're not." He answered his own question. "But you know what? For saving my kid, Nathan, I will grant you immortality. Maybe you could be a nymph **(A/N I'm not sure if they're immortal, but just work with me)**. Would you like that?"

I just stared at the sea god. "Uh, what?" I was still in shock that I hadn't died yet.

Poseidon smiled, not hearing what I just said, "And you could teach my son Nathan how to swim. I know the perfect river to!" He sounded as giddy as a kid getting candy.

"Um, dad." The boy- Nathan, looked at me. "Maybe she doesn't want-"

"No, I do!" I heard myself saying. "I think it would be interesting to be immortal."

Curiosity: 3 and sanity: 0

_O__h, well. Too late to turn back now._

* * *

><p>I smiled to myself, remembering how my river (sometimes I still missed my old river) was next to the hero trainer's cottage. His name had been... Chiron, I think. Yes, it was Chiron. My curiosity overtook me yet again when I asked him to teach me how to fight. I watched the heroes every day and fighting seemed to intrigue me. I was delighted when Chiron said yes. All the other nymphs thought I was weird, they were right.<p>

I smiled at the memory of Nico on the ground, my sword at his throat, and both of us laughing. Even though I was 16 when I became an immortal, I always look 13 when Nico's around. That's how old he is. I like looking the same as him.

_No. Stop thinking about that._ I told myself fiercely.

Instead I thought of how my curiosity, yet again, made me take this job. I wanted to know what the Underworld was like. My beautiful tan slowly went away and my mood had changed. Instead of being happy all the time, I felt depresses. _Until Nico came…_ I smiled.

I sighed and threw my hands into the air. This was not working, the whole don't-think-about-Nico thing. _Well I guess I have no choice but to think about him… His eyes, the way his lips felt on my check... _I ginned at the memory and stood up, stretching my legs.

Too late I realized someone was behind me. A strange smelling cloth **(A/N it was soaked in chloroform)** was placed on my mouth and nose; I started blacking out. The last thing I heard before I crumbled to the floor was,

"Do you think it will work?"

* * *

><p><strong>So now things get interesting! Did you like the Anya backstory? Did she seem too much like a Mary-Sue? I didn't want her to be that way. Please review! :D<strong>

**PS. Im going to get my Christmas dinner today. Yay! I love ham :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**OH. MY. GODS! What happened to Anya? Don't worry she won't die, or maybe she will of a heart attack… Hint: She absolute HATES (and is terrified of) spiders. What does that mean...? Don't look at me, I'm not going to tell you! :P**

**What does that have to do with anything? You just have to keep on reading ;)**

* * *

><p>There was shouting coming from Percy's cabin. It seems the occupants aren't agreeing. <strong>(AN Gee there's a shocker… *rolls eyes*)**

Percy wanted to go to the beach, "Beaches are awesome!" was his brilliant excuse; Annabeth wanted to go to DC to see all the monuments and historical stuff; Thalia was too busy telling Percy that they could go to the beach anytime and forgot to say where she wanted to go; Grover wanted to go to Yellowstone National Park, "Actually, any park would do," he had said unhelpfully; Nico just stood in the corner shooting down any ides they had semi agreed on.

_Dad, _why _am I here?_ Nico would rather be alone, alone meaning with Anya of course.

"You think all our ideas are so stupid, but you haven't told us yours. Spill it, Death Breath." Annabeth glared angrily at Percy who glared right back at her with the same fierceness.

"How about someplace dark and secluded?" Nico smiled his famous smile, the one that said 'I'm hiding something' and would have made a cop detain him on the spot. No one flinched, it was as if Nico did thins everyday. _I kinda do…_

"Oh no," Thalia frowned. "We are not going to the Underworld."

"I second that!" Grover looked like he had seen a ghost.

Nico opened his mouth to elaborate, not _we_ but _me_. But Thalia continued before he got the chance.

"We're trying to stay away from god-related things. Not go straight _to_ them."

Nico and Thalia started having a glaring contest. Percy was asking what was wrong with the beach while Annabeth was trying to explain to him that we should learn about our country's history (blah, blah, blah…) and it would be cool (boring, boring, boring…). Grover was muttering about nature and how we should preserve it and enjoy its beauty.

Nico couldn't take it anymore. "You want someplace happy and cheerful and full of people?" He was shouting in Thalia's face, who was looking more murderous by the second. "Why don't we just go Disney!" It was the first place that came to his mind. Nico shuddered at the mere mention of… Disney- it's an antisocial person's nightmare **(A/N I don't really know if he would hate Disney, sorry if it's a bit OOC)**. He wished he hadn't said it because around the room, his friend's faces started to light up.

"Nico, you're a genius!" They all shouted.

"Let's go tell Chiron!" Annabeth grabbed Percy's hand and they ran out the door. _So much for them fighting…_

Grover nodded looking excited, "I have to go tell Juniper!" And he trotted off.

Thalia looked Nico up and down. "I never thought you would be a genius, Death Breath." Nico just stared at the wall, horrified. "I probably shouldn't get used to it," she laughed and jokingly punched his shoulder. "See you tomorrow," she said as she walked out the door.

After a few minutes, Nico finally came out of his daze. Quickly finding the nearest bath of shadows, Nico went to the Underworld. He HAD to talk to Anya.

* * *

><p><strong>I wonder what Nico will do when he can't find Anya… Can you guess what his reaction will be? Maybe not, idk. <strong>

**I'll put up the next one tomorrow. This is fun :D hehe**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wahoo! More reviews! I love you guys I also want to thank all of you who added me to alter and/or favorites. You all rock!**

**Disclaimer: I do not out PJO or any of the Disney rides**

**Ok, so here is the next chapter…**

* * *

><p>"Anya...?" Nico called out her name for the fifth time. "Where are you?" he wondered out loud. Suddenly, a horrible thought occurred to him. <em>What if she didn't like me the same way?<em> More panicked thoughts flowed onto his haed. _Did I upset her when I kissed her? She probably doesn't want to see me again. She probably hates me now. Gods I'm so stupid to believe she could ever like me…_

Nico sat down and started at the river. Another thought occurred to him, one not so bad. _She could be at a different part of the river. Maybe…_ Nico looked around. To his right was a tree. He sighed. _This is our place. If she's not here then…_

"I guess it wasn't mean to be," he murmured. After looking at the tree one last time, Nico shadow traveled to his cabin. He collapsed into his bed and soon he fell into an uneasy sleep.

~A FEW HOURS LATER~

"Nico wake up!"

Someone was shaking him.

"Mmm… Go away!" Nico grumbled. It was way too early in the morning and Nico was NOT a morning person. Suddenly, he was soaking wet and ice cold.

"Percy!" Nico was wide awake now. "What in Hades' name was that for!"

Percy shrugged, "You were taking too long and the girls wanna leave." He paused and looked at the shivering Nico, who was giving Percy the best death glare a cold, wet, and unhappy kid could give. "Umm, like now."

"Fine. I'll be out in ten. Now get outa my room." Nico snapped.

"Okay, Okay. No need to bite my head off." Percy turned and left the cabin, kicking the bucket which used to contain like water.

Nico stormed off to take a shower (he smelled like fish- blech!). He dressed normally: Green Day shirt, black sneakers, his Aviator's jacket, and black shorts (apparently Florida was still hot in the winter). However, even though he no longer smelled, his attitude got worse. The memories of last night had come back to him.

"Ready to go?" Grover was practically jumping up and down. Who would have thought a satyr would be so excited to go to Disney?

"Not really," Nico mumbled.

"Too bad, Death Breath!" Thalia said cheerfully.

_This is going to be a loooong week. _Nico mentally sighed.

~END OF DAY ONE~

Nico had to admit, Disney wasn't that bad. His favorite ride had been Tower of Terror; he probably went on at least 20 times.

Percy and Annabeth spend the whole day together; no one really wanted to be their third wheel. That left Nico, Thalia, and Grover. That is until lunchtime.

"Enchiladas!" Grover looked like he was in Elysium.

"Grover, we just ate!" Thalia exclaimed.

"Huh? Oh ya sure. You guys can go off without me."

"That's not what Thalia..." Nico didn't get to finish.

"Nico," Thalia whispered to him, "Let Grover stay, he'd just make us slower anyway." It was true. Grover didn't like the scary rides, while Nico and Thalia loved them. Still, even though he would never admit it, Thalia kind of scares Nico. _Even though we're cousins…_

The two cousins went on all the rides they saw, all was well until…

"You can't be serious! Why on earth do you want to go to Epcot? There are no rides!" Nico was in shock. Thalia, the punk daughter of Zeus, wants to go to Epcot… Something is very wrong here.

Thalia just waved her hand dismissively. "I'm a Hunter now. We're going to travel around the world and I wanna know what to be expecting." She glanced at her open-mouthed cousin. "Fine," she said. "We have a few hours until we have to be at Cinderella's Castle **(A/N I think that's what it's called…)**. Go off and do something."

Nico's eyes light up darkly. _How is that even possible?_ Thalia shivered a bit. She would never admit it, but her 13 year old cousin scared her sometimes.

"Just don't forget to be at Cinderella's Castle at 9 sharp." Thalia warned.

Nico just nodded and dashed off.

~LATER THAT SAME DAY~

Nico loved being on his own, though he was getting tired of people asking him where his parents are. He was so tempted to look at them straight in the eye and say, "I killed them." But Nico really didn't want to be brought to security for the rest of the night. Instead, he just says he looks young for his age of 17; what a boring answer.

Nico was just finishing off his slushy when some lady bumped into him, causing him to fall directly on his butt.

"Hey lady! Watch where you're going!" Nico finished his sentence with some Ancient Greek cuss words and very rude hand gestures. He was getting up when he noticed something on the ground. _Stupid lady must've dropped it._ But when Nico picked it up, he realized it looked familiar, very familiar. It was some rolled up paper surrounded by a silver band with a green… gem. Nico gasped and took the ring off to get a better look. _It…It can't be…_ He unrolled the piece of paper, it read:

If you want to see her again

Come to the Tunnel of Love at 8:30

Don't be late

D.A.P

Nico looked at his watch. It was 8:21 and he had no idea where said Tunnel of Love is.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no! Will Nico get there in time? I sure hope so, cuz he and Anya would be such a cute couple. :D Please review!<strong>

**BTW I don't really know if there is a tinnle of love, but since I needed one... just don't hate please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Weird set up… I'm with my dad for Christmas, but all my presents are at home… *sad face* Well, except my new laptop THAT I'M TYPING ON RIGHT NOW! :D I love my mom.**

**Ok, now that that's over with… MERRY CHRISTMAS! Um… Did I forget something…?**

**Oh ya! Here's the story.**

* * *

><p>Nico was breathing heavily, he looked at his watch which read 8:29 not wait, 8:30. Somehow he managed to shadow travel to the right place without being seen and in only five guesses, three close calls, and four degrading stops for directions. What a night. <em>And I have a feeling it's just the beginning…<em>

Nico glanced around, making sure no one had seen him… Everything looked deserted. Several yards behind Nico were yellow 'Do Not Cross' tapes and 'Out of Order' signs everywhere. The people on the opposite side of the tapes aren't even glancing in this direction. _This Mist sure is strong here_ Nico thought miserably as he entered the Tunnel of Love.

No one was inside the building either. On one of the boats was a piece of paper which read: Hurry up, sweetie, in Ancient Greek of course. Nico looked at the boat, then at the paper, then at the boat again. _I wonder…?_

Nico sat down and the boat immediately took off in a very fast and very un-romantic way. Nico felt as though his face was peeling off, so he did the most natural thing, he gave a very manly (meaning: high pitched and girly) scream. He stopped when the room suddenly became pitch black. A sweet voice surrounded Nico.

"Ah, young love," the Voice seemed to sigh dreamily.

"I- I think I know that voice…" Nico frowned trying to remember the face the Voice belonged to.

"Don't waste time on petty thought. Don't you want to see your girl again? Anya, I believe."

Nico was furious. "Where is she? Where's Anya?" He called out her name, "Anya! I'm-" Suddenly something- a hand? - was on Nico's mouth.

"Shhh… If you want your friend back, you need to prove yourself." The Voice was really starting to agitate Nico.

"How?" Nico demanded.

The Voice chuckled, "How else?"

Nico stomped his foot, he knew it was childish, but he was so angry he didn't care. "Where are you? Show yourself!"

The light turned on, causing Nico temporary blindness. Once he could see, Nico realized he was looking at a big empty room, no not empty. In the corner was a big pile of- shadows? The shadows rose. Not shadows, a being. A big, terrifying, beastly, evil…

"Swan?" Nico stared in disbelieve. "Why in Zeus' underpants is a swan here?"

Even though Nico couldn't see the face behind the Voice, he could tell it was smiling. "That is my warrior. You must defeat it to have your friend." The swan smiled- Something swans should not be able to do- and revealed rows of pointy teeth. Its eyes were glowing red.

Nico gulped, he had faced many dangers before, but this seemed unreal. And because it was standing right in front of Nico, that made it that much more terrifying.

"But where is she- oh no." Nico's eyes went behind the swan to reveal a horrifying sight. Behind a wall of glass was Anya. She was alive, but she looked totally scared. Her arms were flailing and she seemed to be screaming, even though no sound could be heard. _It must be really thick glass to be sound proof… Or charmed, charmed would probably work to._ Nico could see bugs attacking her. Really big bugs... Nico paled. They were spiders and probably poisonous to. _Oh gods. Anya's terrified of spider-_ "Oof!" **(A/N I **_**did**_** gave you a hint about spiders didn't I…? *innocently evil grin*)**

Nico was so focused on Anya, he forgot something important. It was big, scary, ugly, and had ran at him head on. _The swan! I'm such an idiot!_ Nico cured at himself at he got up a bit shakily.

"Now, don't get killed, so soon," cooed the Voice. "You must defeat my warrior to save your friend."

"And how am I supposed to 'defeat your warrior', huh?" Nico asked, exasperated.

"How else?" The Voice said it like Nico was a young boy who didn't understand what was right and what was wrong. Nico still couldn't see her- it had to be a girl, it sure sounded like one- face, but he was sure she was rolling her eyes.

Nico twisted his ring; Soul Reaper appeared in his hands. He stared at the beast, "Let's do this." Nico raised his sword and charged.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. I mean how mean am I? I left it like this? I'm truly evil *grins* <strong>

**But at the same time, I posted this up on Christmas so… Maybe not **_**that**_** evil. Hehe… maybe ;) **

**Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm baaaaaack! It's been like what? A few hours? Must have been torture ;) **

**So my friend read this and begged me to put the next one up. I said no, but I just finished typing it so I said to myself, "why wait until tomorrow?" Thank my friend cuz here is the next chapter! **

* * *

><p>Out of all the animals Nico has faced, a giant swan was… actually nowhere on the list. Every time Nico thought he could defeat the beast, the swan somehow managed to overtake him. It was probably because of the long neck which would allow the teeth to get extremely too close to Nico. They seemed to be fighting forever, but Nico didn't dare glance at his watch. Eventually, Nico started to get tired- not a good sign.<p>

Soon the swan managed to trap Nico in a corner. Nico cursed for being so stupid; he had gotten behind the swan to stab it from behind, but the swan turned before Nico had even raised his sword. When Nico turned to run, he realized that there was nowhere to run. _I'm trapped. Oh gods, I'm ganna die. by a giant _swan_. Wait, why isn't he attacking? _The swan seemed to be frozen, staring at Nico. _It's waiting for its orders… _Nico eyes widened at this realization. _I help defeat Kronos only to be killed by a giant swan._

"Great," Nico murmured out loud. _I love my life. _

"It looks like you're going to die," the Voice actually sounded sad. "Too bad, you two would have been a cute couple. Oh well. You couldn't proof your worth to her so, you both get eaten."

Nico sucked in his breath as what she was said sunk in. He quickly glanced at Anya. No, there was no way he was going to let her die. Even though Nico was tired, determination seemed to give him renewed energy. He barley heard the Voice say, "Attack!" However, Nico's instinct did.

As the swan zoomed its head toward Nico, Nico dived between its legs baseball style, ran to the swan's left side, and started climbing.

The swan's face made contact with the concrete floor with a sickening "Thud!" causing the swan to wobble around dizzily for about a minute. During that time, Nico somehow managed to climb up onto the swan's neck. When the swan became un-dizzy, it realized its victim was missing. Honking loudly, the swan swiveled its head in search of the missing Nico.

The Voice seemed to giggle. "Oh goody, this is getting very exciting." _The voice is delighted I didn't die? _Nico thought went away was quickly as it was thought up. He had reached his goal.

Nico sat at the base of its neck, panting. Climbing a moving giant swan is one Hades of a workout. As Nico was catching his breath he realized something rather odd. He was sitting on feathers, but underneath the feathers was something hard and metal.

_I'm sitting on an automaton. _Nico smiled, he now knew how to stop it and began looking for the hatch. After a minute (about three minutes have gone by) Nico found what he was looking for- right where he had been sitting. Nico didn't have time to curse at himself; he quickly opened the latch to get to work, but he just stared.

Nico was certainly not a son of Hephaestus, he had no idea what the buttons and wires did. _Why can't there just be, like an on/off switch?_ Nico smacked his forehead in frustration and scrunched up his eyes. _Think, Nico. Think! What would Nina* do? _**(A/N yes, Leo's big sis I TLH) **Nico rubbed his face, trying to help clear his head. Then Nico smacked his head again, this time in annoyance.

"I'm such an idiot!" Nico mumbled to himself as he raised his sword into the air. In one swift motion he brought his sword down and plunged it into the swan's circuits. Some electricity seemed to crackle around it, but it stopped after a few seconds. _That out to do it…_ Nico smiled to himself at his success.

Nico turned around to get down and screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no! I left it there? How could I? Oh well, all will be resolved tomorrow *skips off happily*<strong>

***Oh my gods! I'm so sorry! I just realized her name is Nyssa not Nina! *blushes* I'm so stupid *facepalm* please don't hate me! D: **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for not updating yesterday. This chapter took so long since it's the longest chapter I've written so far since it's the whole resolution thing. DANG! 11 pages on microsoft word O_o **

**That and I went to the beach with my dad and we were gone practically all day. So again, sorry. And to make you guys feel better, my day wasn't great. I was infected with a serious horrible illness called…carsickness. And I had a screaming, crying, crawling baby sister in the car with me in the back seat... I think God punishing me for that cliffhanger in chapter 8… **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except Anya :)**

* * *

><p><em>Nico turned and screamed.<em>

The swan's mouth was inches away from Nico's face. He could see every single tooth in that large mouth- they were each large, shiny, and white. Nico didn't dare move. Apparently the same thought was in the swan. _I thought I… Wait a minute._ Nico narrowed his eyes and slowly moved his gaze from the large white teeth to the glowing red eyes.

Except its eyes weren't glowing red. _Talk about close calls._ Nico gave a sigh of relief before sliding off swan's back and running to the door shouting, "Anya! I'm coming! Hold on!" He knew she couldn't hear him, but shouting made him feel better. He reached the handle and pulled. Then he pushed. It was locked. Nico was outraged.

"Locked?" he shouted, not caring anyone could hear. "There was a giant swan to guard this stupid door and you lock it?"

The Voice laughed, it sounded like three people were laughing at the same time. If Nico wasn't so mad he would have thought, _Kinda like Rachel when she's going all Apollo Oracle __**[1]**__ on us_, but because of his rage he, unfortunately, didn't think that funny thought.

Nico gripped his sword, getting ready to throw it at the first thing he saw move. He looked at his hand. _My sword… _He smacked his forehead _How many stupid moments am I going to have today?_ He raised Soul Reaper and got ready to swing.

Soon, Nico was stepping through a very slashed up and destroyed door. Anya didn't see to notice him. She was still screaming and running away from the spiders, brushing some off while running.

"Anya!" Anya still didn't hear Nico, but the spiders did. Nico stood his ground, but panicked only slightly. He loved spiders and he knew every kind there was. But Nico couldn't figure out what this poisonous breed was. As soon as the spiders reached him, Nico laughed. While laughing, Nico walked over to the screaming and unobservant Anya and practically dragged (she was squirming too much to carry) her out of the spider infested room.

"No! Get off me! Stop! HEL-"

"Anya!" Nico was shaking her. "Snap out of it!"

"Wha- Nico!" Anya snapped out of it. "Oh gods, Nico! Thank you!" Before Nico could reply she gave him a big bear hug. Nico was a little sore and battered from the battle between him and the swan, but he let her hug him anyway. "I was so scared." She whispered.

"You know they couldn't have hurt you right? They were only Funnle Weaver Spiders." Nico asked.

Anya pulled away. "Only? They're spiders! They're deadly and scary and evil and-"

"Not poisonous?"

Anya glared at Nico. "I don't care what you say. I'm NOT ever going to like spiders. Even the non-poisonous ones." She folded her arms across her chest. After a few minutes, "Now I have an off topic question. What's wrong with your forehead?"

Nico sighed, remembering the multitude of stipid moments he had. "Don't ask."

Anya pouted, "Why shouldn't I?"

"Oh, stop your bickering!" Nico had opened his mouth, but that wasn't his words. Or his voice!

Anya and Nico froze. Out of the corner of their eyes, they could see a large figure. No, three figures.

"You survived and now you bickering? Stupid mortals." That sounded the her- the Voice. "Turn around."

Anya and Nico did as they were told. They saw the figure's faces and their jaws nearly dropped to the floor.

"Wh-what?" Nico managed to stammer.

"The Voice- middle one- put her hands to her hips. "Humph. We help you find love and in return, insread of saying 'Thank you we are forever in your debt' you stammer what? How ungrateful."

Anya's eyes were wide. "Aphrodite? You… you did this?"

Right then, everything snapped into place for Nico. He looked accusingly at the three goddesses. "D.A.P."

"What?" Anya looked totally confused.

Aphrodite nodded. "Demeter, me, and Persephone."

"But why?"

"Nico," this time Persephone spoke, "you've been moping around the house whenever your father told you to stay in his palace. It didn't take long for me to figure out what was going on. That and you talk in your sleep."

Nico turned bright red. He did NOT want Anya hearing this.

"Don't worry," Persephone winked, "Not whole sentences, just words."

"You're not helping," Nico mumbled so quietly no one heard him, except Anya who was standing right beside him.

Demeter spoke this time, "I knew something was wrong when even cereal didn't help cheer you up." Nico decided not to point out that force-feeding cereal to anyone will only worsen their mood. Demeter continued, "And when you're depressed, you don't argue. And when you don't argue, my visits to my daughter get rather boring."

"Hey!" Persephone looked hurt, but before she could say anything else, Aphrodite interrupted.

"You see? We all just wanted you to be happy." She smiled.

"But a giant swan?" Nico pointed to the dead automaton.

"You had to prove your worth." Aphrodite said this as if it was as normal as 'Would you sprinkles on your ice cream?'

"What about the," Anya shuddered, "the spiders?"

Aphrodite smiled at her. "Being locked up wasn't enough."

"It _wasn't_?" Anya stared at the love goddess.

"Of course not, sweetie. You had to be the damsel in distress." Aphrodite didn't seem to notice the intense 'please-die-you-horrible-goddess-I-really-hate-spiders-and-now-I-hate-you' glare Anya was giving her.

"It's time to go," Demeter said.

"And Nico," Persephone smirked, "Don't bother telling your father about this. He already knows. Bye!" Persephone and Demeter left before Nico had a chance to yell at them. Instead Nico turned to Aphrodite, but he didn't even get to yell at her.

"Going to yell some more swear words at me, are you?" Aphrodite said shutting Nico up immediately. _That had been her? Oh gods. _ "Of course your father knows, silly. We had to get him to agree. It took a lot of coaxing and patience, but once I had Persephone on my side, it was very easy."

"How did you coax him? My father, I mean." Nico was both furious and curious **(A/N haha that rhymes)**. Why had his father agreed to this?

Aphrodite smiled and the smile she gave was actually quite frightening. "I painted his throne pink and threatened to have my children give you a permanent makeover."

"You might want to thank your father, Nico." Anya whispered. It's true. The Aphrodite kids' makeovers where humiliating. And to have it be permanent? Yikes.

"Listen to your girlfriend." Nico and Anya started to protest. "Oh, don't even go there. You to both like each other. Besides Percabeth, you two are my favorite couple. Which is why," Aphrodite glared at Nico, "I won't blast you for what you did earlier."

_You're the one that pushed me and made me fall on my butt._ Nico kept his mouth shut tight. He didn't want to anger the goddess after she spared him.

"Ta-ta!" And then Aphrodite, to, left.

The two kids turned to each other.

"Well, that was interesting." Nico broke the silence.

"Interesting?" Anya looked outraged. "If I ever see that bloody goddess again…" Anya clenched her fists. "Spiders! Can you believe that?" She seemed to growl. "Why if I had my sword…"

That reminded Nico that _he_ actually had her sword. "Oh, I have that." He pulled it out. "Here," he put the silver ring on her finger.

"Thanks," Anya smiled, her bright blue eyes staring into his dark eyes. Nico realized he was still holding her hand, but he didn't want to let go. _At least, not yet. _"I suppose Aphrodite isn't that bad…"

Nico blinked in confusion. He hadn't realized Anya's eyes weren't staring into his anymore; they were staring up. Nico looked up to find,

"Mistletoe." A grin spread across Nico's face.

"Yep," Anya nodded. She looked nervous. "Mistletoe in August. Who puts mistle-"

Anya didn't get to finish (_-toe up in August?_) because right then and there Nico kissed her. No, not on the check, on the lips. Then Anya wrapped her arms around his waist and Nico did the same to her. They stayed that way until oxygen seemed to be lacking; they broke apart breathing heavily, but with smiles on their faces. Nico looked at his watch, it was 10:30.

"Holy Hephaestus! They're ganna kill me!"

Anya looked at him strangely. Who says 'they're ganna kill me!' right after you kiss someone? _Apparently Nico… _"What? Who's going to-"

Anya never got to finish that sentence either. Nico had grabbed her hand and was now running toward the nearest wall.

"Nico, Wait!" Anya screeched. Right when they were about to hit the wall, Anya shut her eyes tight.

They never hit the wall. Anya opened her eyes and saw black. _We must be shadow traveling… _Sooner than she expected, they saw light again. It looked like a room.

As the darkness seemed to fade and the light grew brighter, Nico stumbled, causing them both to crash into the soft carpet. Behind them was a wall and above them were faces. Anya knew who they were **[2]**. At first they looked worried and upset, then shocked, and then the shock turned into anger.

"Where were you?" They didn't seem to notice Anya at the moment.

Nico sat up, rubbing his eyes. " Humph. 'Where were you?' Not 'Hey Nico, how's it going? Who's the pretty girl you have with you?'" Anya smiled at the 'pretty girl' part.

"Not funny, Death Breath," Thalia glared at Nico.

"We'll discuss the girl later." Annabeth's glare was almost as scary as Thalia's…almost. "But right now we're talking about_ you_." She took a deep breath. "YOU'RE AN HOUR AND A HALF PAST CUREFEW!" Nico took a step back. Annabeth never shouted. Never.

"WE THOUGHT A MONSTER GOT TO YOU!" Percy looked relieved, outraged, serious, and curious all at the same time. Somehow, Percy didn't look weird with all those emotions on his face; he made it work. It looked brotherly. Nico had come to see Percy as his older brother and hated seeing how his absence had affected Percy. But when Percy saw Anya, his eyes softened a little and helped Nico up. _Did he guess what happened? How could he have?_

"Again. Where. Were. You?" Thalia poked Nico in the chest with every word. Nico was pretty sure if he looked, there would be a tiny bruise in the morning.

"Well you see…" Nico stopped. How was he supposed explain this to them? It would take all night to start at the beginning. He looked at Anya for some help. She nodded and stood up.

"Long story short," everyone's head turned to her direction, "Nico needed to save me. We'll tell you the longer version another time, just not now."

"Fine." Annabeth was still glaring, but it seemed softer. "You'll tell us tomorrow. Both of you." Her gaze hardened as she looked at both of the kids in front of her."

Anya bite her lip. "I'm not sure I'm going to be here. I probably have to go back to…" she trailed off. She didn't know how to explain what she was to them.

Thalia raised an eyebrow, "Back to…?"

This time, Anya looked at Nico for help. However it was Grover that helped Anya out. He had been standing behind the group quietly observing Nico and Anya.

"Did this have anything to do with Aphrodite?"

Nico blinked in surprise. "You know?"

Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia looked confused. Grover shrugged.

"I'm the Lord of the Wild, remember? And when someone ordered a big box of spiders, I got curious."

Nico nodded, he understood what Grover was saying. Anya paled a bit when Grover mentioned spiders, but she nodded to, also understanding. Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia still looked confused.

Ignoring his friends confusion, Grover went on, "That and I got a dream from your father explaining the situation and told me to tell your friend that she could stay for the week. One of the other nymphs will get have the job." Grover looked at Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia, "Before you ask, they will explain tomorrow."

Anya looked thrilled to be out of the Underworld for a week. However, Nico narrowed his eyes, "You knew and you didn't tell me?"

Grover shifted uncomfortably. "Well, yes. BUT," he quickly added before Nico could attake him, "Hades made me promise not to tell you." Grover looked thoughtful. "Strange that he didn't make me swear on the River Styx," Nico looked at Anya, they both suppressed at giggle. Annabeth raised her eyebrow. Grover continued, "But he did tell me that if I do this, I would have all the tin cans I want." He held up a bag full of tin cans. A note fell off. Percy grabbed it.

"It says 'For keeping your promise. This is a magic bag that will never become empty. Unfortunately, it will only refill on tin cans. Nothing else. PS. The throne is back to normal, tell anyone about what you saw and I will have your head.'" Percy looked at his friend. Grover was shaking.

"Don't ask. Please just don't ask."

_I painted his throne pink _Aphrodite had said. Nico had to suppress another wave a giggles. Annabeth didn't notice this time.

"Well, on that happy note, let's go to bed." Thalia shooed the boys into a different room. As soon as she closed the door, Nico slammed it open again.

"Wait!" Nico shouted. Thalia rolled her eyes, but Nico ignored his cousin for once, walking right towards Anya. Grover and Percy were standing in the doorway watching and Nico knew that, but he didn't care. He pulled Anya in close and kissed her on the lips. _ The second time today…_ "Goodnight."

As he walked to the door you could hear Thalia shout, "Hey Percy, why don't you do that to _your _girlfriend?" Thalia and Grover cracked up. Percy glared at Nico as he walked through the door.

"You made me look bad."

Nico smiled and shrugged. He was too happy to speak. He had a girlfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>[1] Sort of like the apes**t, but I didn't wanna curse and I thought this was funnier :) <strong>

**[2] If you forgot, refer to chapter 1. It explains why Anya recognizes their faces.**

**And that's it! I won't write about them finding out. You can just guess what happens. **

**I hope Grover wasn't to OOC. There might be an epilogue, but I'm not sure yet… If there is, thank Renabella23. Please review!**


	10. epilog

**You guys are so lucky. I'm leaving to go home today and I almost forgot to put htis up! ...almost :P anyway...**

**So guess what guys! You can Thank Renabella23. I thought about it and I figured out the perfect plan! So without much hesitation I present to you… THE EPILOG :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Nico POV<strong>

It had been a few months since Disney, but me and Anya were still going strong. It's almost Christmas now. And yet here I was, in the Underworld, sitting beside out tree, looking at my girlfriend, thinking _how the heck did someone like me, get someone like her? _Suddenly, I felt arms wrap around my waist.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Anya sat down beside me, her arms still around my waist. I put my arms around her shoulders, allowing her head to rest on my shoulder.

"I'm thinking about how lucky I am."

Anya laughed. "Ya, because there are so many boys after me in the _Underworld_."

I looked at her face, she was giving me her famous (okay, okay, famous to me) smirk. "I love it when your sarcastic." Just so you all out there know, I was sing sarcasm. Learn it.

Anya grinned mischievously. "Who said I'm being sarcastic?"

I rolled my eyes. She punched my arm. We laughed. It seems as though out of everything we do, we always end up laughing.

"You know," I said casually, "I've gotten better with my sword." I tried to act nonchalant. I don't know if I did, but I tried.

Anya raised her eyebrows (she couldn't raise both of them; it was so cute when she had a jealous look on her face when she saw Thalia and Annabeth could), "Oh really?"

I let go of her shoulders, stretching my arms and trying to act cool. "Yep."

Anya stood up and took off her ring. I stood up and twisted mine. Our swords appeared in our hands.

She looked at me. "Are you sure you want to do this?" I nodded. We sung our swords; I love hearing the sound they make when they clash together.

What I had said wasn't a lie; I really had gotten better. I realized this as Anya and I were fighting. At first we seemed to be equal. She would jar, I would parry, I would parry, she would ja; it seemed as though this fight would go on forever. That is until I realized something. _Her moves are predictabl… I can win this!_ Sure, Anya knows thousands of moves in many different versions (Greek, Roman, Egyptian just to name a few), but when she used a move, a predictable pattern would follow. And soon…

"Ha! The tables have turned." I looked down at my scowling girlfriend. "This time, you're on the bottom and I'm on the top."

Anya's eyes went wide and she covered her mouth with her hand; she was trying not to laugh. I did the same thing, but I was trying not to panic.

"Wait! I didn't mean-"

"Oh, shut up, Death Breath," (I was still annoyed Thalia told her about that stupid nickname) Anya reached up, grabbing my hand and pulling me down into a kiss. _This is definitely better than some stupid underwater kiss… _**(A/N I don't agree, but Nico would so I had to put that thought in there)**

As soon as we broke apart and stood up (for all you perverts out there, we didn't have sex; we just kissed) I saw my father appear in front of us. _Oh gods, was he watching? _I was sure I looked like a tomato, I snuck a quick glance at Anya; she looked like a tomato to. Whether he was or wasn't watching, Hades never said anything about it. What he did say was very strange.

"Nico you and um," he looked at Anya, "Anya have the day off. Go visit camp or something."

I stared at my Hades. My father is never like this. Anya stared at my father as well. We both must have had weird expressions on our faces because my father grumbled,

"Persephone and Aphrodite made me do it!" He then mumbled something about harmonic teenagers and crazy family members before disappearing, probably back to his palace.

After a few minutes of total shock I turned to my girlfriend.

"Wanna see my other home?"

~LINE BREAK~

"This is so cool!" Anya squealed for the untempt time. She looked very beautiful with the sun reflecting off her sandy blonde hair. I just now noticed that she seemed to have multiple colors in her hair- blonde, auburn, brown natural looking highlights. _The Underworld couldn't compute when it comes to the sun and beauty…_

I had introduced her to all of the campers including Chiron, but they seemed to already know each other.

"I'll explain later," Anya said, her head practically going in circles taking in the view.

I was so glad Mr. D wasn't there so I didn't have to introduce her, but the thought bugged me. _Where was the camp director? _ I tried to push it away.

Anya's favorite part had been the beach. We splashed around in the water for about an hour getting completely soaked. After a bit, Anya stuck up a conversation with the nymphs. I had totally forgotten she used to be like them. The ways her eyes shown when she talked to them made me wish she never came to the Underworld, but I dismissed that thought immediately. If she hadn't come to the Underworld, I would have never met her. Plus, I can tell she's happy…when I'm around. Maybe I should talk to her. I turned to her, but she looked deep in conversation. _It can wait._ Behind me, I heard laughter.

I turned and saw some Ares kids. They were pointing at me and laughing.

"Hey Nico!" one of them shouted- Kirk?- "Going go play princesses after you play around in the water some more?"

"Or are you going to have a tea part?" Another one- Wendell?- shouted. The five boys laughed even harder.

I got so mad. I was going to punch them out and cut off their fingers one by one. Insulting me? I would have just punched them, but they insulter Anya to. Yep, they're fingers will have to go. I glanced at Anya; she was still in a deep conversation and hadn't heard a thing. An idea struck me. I stood up, put my hands around her waist and swung her into my arms bride style. She let out a small scream of surprise, but I ended it with a kiss on the lips. I looked back at the Ares kids.

"At least I have a girlfriend , dumba-"

Anya kissed me again. It was probably because she didn't like foul language, but I pretended it was because she wanted the other guys jealous. It worked. They stalked off angrily which resulted in a laughing spell cast on me and Anya. I was laughing so hard, I had to put Anya down so I wouldn't drop her. I had to stop because my sides hurt so badly. Anya looked the felt way. We were both clutching our sides and red in the face. I heard footsteps. I thought it was the Ares kids again, but when I turned around I saw,

"Annabeth? What's wrong?" She looked horrible. Her face looked red, probably from running and her eyes looked frantic. She shook head as if trying to erase a bad memory.

"Annabeth?" Anya took her hand. "It's ok. You can tell us." Annabeth and Anya had gotten close during the week in Disney.

Annabeth's eyes darted from Anya's to mine and back to Anya's. She took a deep breath.

"It's Percy."

Something was wrong, the way she said it, something was wrong. "What did he do now?" I asked, trying to keep it light but serious.

Annabeth burst into tears. Okay now I _know_ something is for-surely wrong. Annabeth never cries in front of anyone. Not even all of her siblings had ever seen her cry. Percy had. I didn't know what to do. I expected Anya to pull her into a hug, but she didn't. When I looked at her, she nodded her head in the direction of Annabeth. I understood. _I_ was friends with Annabeth longer. _I_ knew Percy better. _I _pulled Annabeth into a hug. Annabeth hugged me back. After a few minutes, Annabeth pulled away, her eyes red.

"Percy's missing."

* * *

><p><strong>And end scene! Ok so I finished my story. Did you guys like it? I hope you did! I'm not going to write about Percy disappearing. If you want to know what happened, Riordan explains it better in the two books TLH and SoN. ;)Review!<strong>

**So I had this idea about another story. It's going to be about Aphrodite and her having a bad hair day. Should it be second person, first person, or a different person (who helps her) first person? PM or review telling me what you think I should do (and if you like the idea)**


End file.
